1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to molds, and particularly to a mold with better efficiency in preventing or removing gas pockets.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability of a mold to exhaust gas (exhaust efficiency) is an important consideration in mold design. Especially, when molding products with thin walls, the exhaust efficiency of the mold is relatively low, because the die cavity is small and the mold must have the ability to withstand a higher mold locking force for injection of materials at higher speed. Typically a plurality of exhaust grooves is defined in the slide blocks of the mold. A vacuum pump is connected with the exhaust grooves to improve the exhaust efficiency of gas. However, the exhaust efficiency is limited by the vacuum pump, and burrs and fringes on the molding products are easily formed due to the presence of the exhaust grooves.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.